Instrument of Destruction - Part 1
Instrument Of Destruction Part 1 was the 1st produced episode and the 1st broadcast episode of the series New Captain Scarlet. Plot After an encounter with the Mysterons, Captain Scarlet is taken over by them and he then tries to destroy Cloudbase. Synopsis Earth has been getting strange signals coming from Mars. However they can’t seem to pin point the exact location of where the signals are coming from. So Spectrum agents Captain Scarlet and Captain Black have been sent to Mars to investigate. Once they arrive at Mars Scarlet and Black head out on the Mercury Shuttle Transport across Mars. They soon come to a cliff where they see a vast valley of sand. Suddenly a whole Mysterons Complex appears where the valley was. Quickly a circular green object heads towards them. Captain Black believes it’s a missile and so fires some rockets. This destroys the circular green object but also sends a shock wave that hits the entire Mysteron Complex, causing it to erupt into a fireball destroying all. Amazingly the entire city reconstructs it’s self in a matter of seconds and sends out another Green Circular Object. So Captain Scarlet and Captain Black try to out run it. The object peruses them. It touches the ground turning into two green rings. It quickly catches up with them and hovers over the wheel causing the transport to spin out of control and crash. The green rings hover over the vehicle while Captain Scarlet and Captain Black listen to a speech by the Mysterons. “Earthmen, this is the voice of the Mysterons. We have watched you for centuries. Your violence disgusts us, and now you visit it upon us. You cannot destroy us, Earthmen but now we will crush your world." The green light becomes intense causing Captain Scarlet and Captain Black to be knocked out. Sometime later Captain Scarlet wakes up, where he discovers Captain Black still unconscious. He tries to wake him but soon discovers he is dead. Once Captain Scarlet has managed to get back to Earth a funeral is held for Captain Black. It is nighttime on Skybase and Captain Scarlet is resting in his quarters. In his mind he is having dreams of the incident on Mars. Suddenly he wakes up, his eye’s have turned green and he is under the control of the Mysterons. He makes his way to main engineering where one engineer is on duty. Once the door to engineering is closed Scarlet shoots the door panel causing it to lock. Before Captain Scarlet can knock out the engineer, he hits the alarm signalling Lieutenant Green that there is something wrong. Captain Scarlet starts fiddling around with the control in the engine room causing the engines of Skybase to start failing. Captain Blue looks at CCTV camera monitor and discovers that it is Scarlet causing it. Quickly Blue rushes down to the entrance of engineering, only to find that the doors won’t open. So he makes his way throw the air vent. Once he has reached engineering he fires at Scarlet causing him to fall over a railing and through an electrical beam. Quickly, Scarlet is rushed to sickbay where Doctor Gold tries to save him, but before too long Scarlet dies. Just as Doctor Gold is about to leave the operating room Scarlet’s wounds heal and suddenly Scarlet comes back to life. After a series of tests Doctor Gold explains that Captain Scarlet is not the same person sent to Mars. His body is retrometabolising and virtually indestructible. Captain Scarlet is being held in the brig incase he is still under the control of the Mysterons. While there he senses that Captain Black has come back to life due to the Mysterons. So when Captain Blue releases the barrier to the cell he escapes. Quickly he jumps off Skybase parachuting to the ground. Once he is at the graveyard he is stunned to see the Captain Black’s grave has been broken out of. In San Francisco Captain Black has kidnapped Hank McGill (head of Trans Global) by pretending to be a chauffer and locking him in a car. Captain Black takes to car to a crusher where it is turned into a cube. Here the Mysterons Mysteronise Hank McGill. Cast Regular Cast *Captain Scarlet — Wayne Forester *Captain Blue — Robbie Stevens *Colonel White — Mike Hayley *Destiny Angel — Emma Tate *Lieutenant Green — Jules de Jongh *Captain Black —- Nigel Plaskitt *Doctor Gold — Nigel Plaskitt Guest Cast *Hank McGill — Nigel Plaskitt *Skybase Engineer — Robbie Stevens *Skybase Medics - Nigel Plaskitt and Robbie Stevens *Shuttle Computer — Jules de Jongh *Skybase Control — Jules de Jongh *Narrator — Mike Hayley Notes *Among the attendants at Captain Black's funeral was "Captain Orange," who does not speak but appears in the next scene on SkyBase at the conference. He is never seen again after this. Category:New Captain Scarlet Episodes Category:New Captain Scarlet Category:Instrument Of Destruction